Reality Alteration Engine
"The sphere was metalic and lined with crevasses that glowed and pulsed with color. This color shifted from orange to purple to red to blue and eventually touched every color of the rainbow and more. As I grew nearer I could sense a presence within it. R.A.E was sentient and it spoke to me but I could only hear it within my mind. 'Are you ready Nick? Your destiny awaits as the Hater of gifts granted.' I moved forward and finally understood the purpose of this thing. It turned human will to power. It gave will form and purpose. This is how Gaspar ascended dimensions. This is how I'll save mankind." ''- Deception of the Gods ''"The ghost of Balthazar stood at the center of the room next to a giant sphere, he no longer held Kain in his grasp, who instead lay slumped against the far wall. The sphere shot a multitude of color throughout the room and I could feel another presence within while it felt as though time had stood still for our final interaction. 'Would you not want your life back Slayer? Would you not wish for all you know to return to you? Tell me if this is the truth.' I stared at the phantom and answered truthfully, 'Of course I would, but I know it cannot be.' He answered back, 'But it can young one, it can, and I feel your desire and will to make it so. And so it shall be.' The ghost turned his attention to the sphere and it began to spin rapidly and spewed color which engulfed the room. The each shoot and a voice entered my mind, 'You have already began my trials young Sythe, but you are not yet prepared for the thirteenth. Return again and your destiny shall be complete.' The next thing I knew I was in one of my homes in Klindathu and the Conjunction had begun." ''- First hand account of Lithner Sythe ''"Of course I saw. I see all. I was there, but it wasn't me. It was him. The me before the we. He was there and we remember. The giant colored orb, the Guard Dog-Dragon, the God-Hater, the Wife, and would-be Devil Maker. The others left and the Devil Maker was born. Then there were gods and we hunted the devils. It was a marvelous time to be made of gold." ''- Ramblings of Ardin the Mad. The Reality Alteration Engine is a mythical device said to have been used by Gaspar to gain and grant divinity. It is believed to have also been used to create the Separation as well as the Conjuction. In his book, ''Deception of the Gods, Nicodemus claims to have used it to gain god-like magical powers but did not ascend and remained in the mortal world. This same book also claims that this device is the origin of Lucifer as a devil. According to Deception of the Gods, R.A.E. grants power by turning mortal will into true power. Many speculation exists as to how it does this. Some think that it grants the being divinity and power based on its own internal desires, but only does so if the being in question has will enough to literally will himself to divinity. Others believe that it unlocks mythopoeism within the individual, allowing it to form a link between its self and followers. How exactly it works is a true mystery. It is theorized that the Sphere of Power spoken of within holy texts of Gaspar and the other Wise Men is infact R.A.E. It is also thought that this is the same R.A.E. spoke of in Walking in the Path of Gods and is the end of the First Path.